Inside Halo
by mastercheif377
Summary: An epic tale of 4 friends who get sucked inside Halo.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Xbox (Microsoft).  
  
Ok I'm going to tell you flat out our stats so I won't have to pause in the story to tell you the things were good at.  
  
Squrell: he's deadly at the sniper rifle and shows lots of aggression, likes to work in a team.  
  
Zoby: he is a little harder to describe. Likes to ride passenger and prefers back-up from the team. Best LAAG gunner you've ever seen.  
  
Ty: Ty can hit a target 75 yards away with a sniper rifle on iron sights. He's scary to look at with his S2 AM rifle in hand.  
  
Crash: loves to drive and hates to ride. That describes Crash through and through. Great with the pistol since he finds himself using it as his last resort. He normally lets the Gunner do his talking.  
  
Ty's room, 1300 hours Earth time.  
  
Crash: Hey this sucks man, super weak.  
  
Zoby: I know! I always get shot before I get out of red base. Why do you always got to kick our ass like that Ty?  
  
Ty: that's because you guys suck at snipers.  
  
Squrell: Yeah, Ty is right guys.  
  
Crash: just wait until Chiron T134, ill do a lot better on that level.  
  
Ty: just try guys, ill smoke you.  
  
Crash: Not on close quarters you won't, that's where I like to fight.  
  
Announcer voice: Killtacular! Game over.  
  
(Board appears, reading Team death match: blue team 50, red team 41) (Everyone gets up for a quick pee and drink brake, except crash)  
  
Squrell: Hey Crash! C'mon, last pee brake for the next 2 matches!  
  
Crash: Naw, I'll stay here, got to work on something.  
  
Ty: ok then, suit yourself  
  
(Guys go to kitchen)  
  
Ty: man Crash is picking up some on his skills.  
  
Squrell: Yeah, Zoby you're picking up too.  
  
(Five or six minutes pass, guys go back into living room)  
  
Crash: look what I did guys!  
  
Squrell: Woooooooooo...  
  
Ty: Woooooooooo...  
  
Zoby: Woooooooooo...  
  
Crash: it took me a hell of a long time to do it, but I got it done.  
  
(Everyone looks at the screen)  
  
Crash: I finally got my four players Co-op idea to work.  
  
Squrell: how the hell did you do that?  
  
Crash: we'll I went to Rhino games and got this cool mod chip.  
  
Ty: where can I get one of those?  
  
Crash: sorry I got the last one  
  
Squrell: enough talk more playing!  
  
(Guys plug controllers in and start playing pillar of autumn on normal)  
  
-Eight hours later-  
  
Zoby: damn man we've been playing for eight hours now.  
  
Crash: I don't understand why we had to do the truth and reconciliation four times.  
  
Ty: I told you guys I need to work on my sniper skills.  
  
Zoby: Let's take a break guys I need to pee.  
  
(They walk to the kitchen and Zoby goes to pee)  
  
Squrell: Hey crash? How much did that chip cost you anyways?  
  
Crash: it didn't cost me anything. They gave it to me.  
  
Squrell: what?!  
  
Crash: yeah, but they said it was defective or something. I didn't really listen to them.  
  
Ty: that's a bad sign man; I mean why the hell would someone give you a mod chip? Especially if it's defective?  
  
Zoby: don't worry; let's go play some more Halo.  
  
Crash: alright, but in a minute we need to get some food and then go to bed. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ty's house 1900 hours Earth time.  
  
(Everyone sits down to the Xbox and picks up controllers)  
  
Ty: ok everyone ready?  
  
Squrell: yep.  
  
Crash: yep.  
  
Zoby: yep.  
  
(Crash turns on Xbox and the lights in the house dim.)  
  
Ty: what the hell?  
  
Squrell: oh crap, a black out!  
  
Zoby: what's a black out?  
  
(Lights black out and Crash hears screams)  
  
Crash: Anyone here? Hello?  
  
(Hears moans in the background)  
  
Crash: what's that?  
  
(A dim light appears from above)  
  
Crash: what does that say?  
  
(Light gets fairly brighter)  
  
Crash: LOADING!!!! What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
(Light comes into view crash is in a vehicle of some sort and looks over and sees his friend.)  
  
Ty: where are we?  
  
Crash: I thought you could tell me.  
  
Cortana: The covenant were saying some thing about a silent cartographer.  
  
Crash: what the hell?  
  
(Crash rolls his head over and sees a big suit of MOLIJNOR armor looking at him.)  
  
Crash: AHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Master Chief: AHHHHHH what the fu-.  
  
Cortana: what are you kids doing here?  
  
Ty: there no time to explain Chief, we need to assault that island before the covenant find the cartographer.  
  
Master Chief: alright then, but when we get done, I want an explanation for this.  
  
Ty: yes sir.  
  
Crash: yes sir.  
  
Master Chief. Here take these.  
  
(Opens up a storage compartment in floor)  
  
Crash: cool a MA5B.  
  
Master Chief: you do know how to use that, right?  
  
Crash: yeah I go hunting with my dad all the time.  
  
(Reaches down and grabs some grenades and ammo.  
  
Ty: anyone got a S2,  
  
Master Chief: yup. Here's one.  
  
(Hands rifle to Ty)  
  
Ty: thanks man. I'm glad were on the same page, even if we just met five seconds ago.  
  
Master Chief: same here.  
  
Crash: hey Ty, with you backing the Chief up with the sniper rifle is just how Linda used to back him up.  
  
Master Chief: how do you know about Linda?  
  
E419: ok the LZ is hot! Lets hit it marines!  
  
Master Chief: never mind, let's go.  
  
(Everyone gets out and charges the covenant but Ty and Crash run the other way.)  
  
Master Chief: hey assholes! Where do you think you're going? The battle is this way.  
  
Crash: we know, were going to get the Warthog!  
  
Ty: this is going to rock man! I get to gun, and think you get to drive.  
  
Crash: yeah that rocks.  
  
(They get to site and there are a group of jackals)  
  
Crash: fire in the hole!  
  
(Throws grenade)  
  
Ty: dude that was cool!  
  
(A grunt walks up to them)  
  
Crash: look how cute and stupid he is. Come here you little idiot.  
  
(Grunt opens fire, hits Crash in his arm)  
  
Crash: Holy hell that burns! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ty: Come here!  
  
(Picks up rifle and shoots grunt)  
  
Ty: crash, are you o.k.? Wait there's a med kit over there.  
  
(Ty gets kit and applies burn oil to Crashes wound, then wraps his arm)  
  
Crash: thanks man that burnt like hell.  
  
Ty: can you still fight?  
  
Crash: yeah I still can.  
  
Crash: hey lets get some stuff and help the Chief.  
  
(They walk to warthog and turn it over)  
  
Crash: man that's heavy  
  
Ty: good thing we lift weights.  
  
Crash: cool I got me some thing.  
  
Crash: here Ty. You can have my MA5B  
  
Ty: ok then but that will leave you without any weapon.  
  
Click.click...  
  
(Crash turns around with an M6D in each hand)  
  
Crash: hey I also got two holsters off of these dead guys.  
  
Ty: dude lets load up.  
  
(They throw the supplies in the passenger seat) (Ty jumps in the LAAG and pulls the chamber back)  
  
Ty: Let's roll! I always wanted to say that  
  
Crash :( turns key) wow the hog just cranked right up!  
  
Crash: C'mon lets go help the Chief.  
  
.Crash drives around to see E419 dropping off the warthog.  
  
Ty: told you we would come back!  
  
Master Chief: Alright let's go.  
  
. The boys and the Chief fight and are entering the security override station.  
  
Master Chief: now that were away from the marines, how do you know about Linda?  
  
Ty: well, it all started off.  
  
Crash: shut up, I read the 3 books!  
  
Ty: ok.  
  
Master Chief: what are you talking about?  
  
.They all walk down the ramp right into the room with the 2 hunters.  
  
Master Chief: stay back boys! (Fires at them)  
  
Crash: what a dumbass. (Walks up to point blank range with the hunter)  
  
Master Chief: get the hell out of there!  
  
Crash: (fires 1 shot into hunters back) Wooohooo! I killed a hunter!  
  
.crash turns to see the other hunter charging him.  
  
Crash: (firing both pistols) Die you son of a bitch.  
  
.click.click.  
  
Crash: aw crap.  
  
Ty: move John I can't get a shot!  
  
.crack.  
  
Ty: got him!  
  
Ty: alright chief that's all of the covie.  
  
Master Chief: How do you know my name?  
  
Crash: why don't you say we have pla. Uh I mean watched you for a long time.  
  
Master Chief. There's no way. You guy's don't look a day older than 18. And I'm way older that that.  
  
Crash: 41 to be exact. ^_^  
  
Master Chief: Exactly how much do you know about me?  
  
Crash: Dr. Hasley ran the SPARTAN II project for which you were selected. You always looked at Dr. Hasley like a mother. Your friend Sam died because he had a tear in his suit so he stayed back and protected the bomb which blew up the covenant cruiser. CPO Mendez told you about 'a life spent and a life wasted'. And Lin.  
  
Master Chief: Hey slow down there. That's some secure Intel you gave me.  
  
Ty: Look Chief, we can't lay out the whole story in one day. Lets just wait to get off Halo and then we'll talk. Why don't you say were just good friends?  
  
Master Chief: We'll how can you be useful to me?  
  
Ty: I and Crash can tell you where enemies are before you encounter them.  
  
Crash: Yeh, like after you shut down the override there will be 2 Invisible elites waiting for you in this spot.  
  
Master Chief: Alright then. Let's stop wasting time then?  
  
End of chapter 2. The 3rd one will be better. I promise. Hope you liked this one. Enjoy 


End file.
